


Wait, Who Are You Again?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, Characters May Change, Comedy, Danti - Freeform, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rating May Change, Septiplier - Freeform, Tags May Change, The Demons Within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: (The Demons Within Fan AU) Mark fucked up, he's fucked up hard. Now he's got to make it up to the man he loves most, Jack. He needs to apologize to Jack, no matter if he will accept it or not.But what will happen down the road? What will happen between him and Jack? What will happen between Mark and his 'girlfriend'?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXKenzyKooXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/gifts), [Silvererros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Demons Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779759) by [xXKenzyKooXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx). 



> Now, if you haven't guessed already, this is a fanfic based off of the fanfic The Demons Within by @xXKenzyKooXx I do not own the fanfic, nor am I claiming it. They are a very talented writer and if you haven't read any of their works already I HIGHLY suggest you to go read them! 
> 
> And I would like to point out that there will he references and a little spoilers here and there. And you might have to go read it to really understand what's going on right now and to fully enjoy it. but don't worry! It's a good read and it won't be taxing for you! 
> 
> (And before I start, neither Amy nor Signe are in this. Even though I love those two sweet hearts to death, they aren't in here)

Jacksepticeye: I know it’s too much for you and that you just want to have a normal life. I get it. So from now on, I’m going to stay away from you. So I won’t bring my problems of being a demi-demon into your life. I’m sorry.

Markiplier: Jack. I am so sorry. I just snapped and I don’t even know what happened but all these horrid thoughts just clouded my mind. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking… I know no matter how much I apologized, it’s not going to fix it all. 

-.-

Mark knew he screwed up. He knew he screwed up right when his Mom told him how much he had damaged Jack and how much he put his girlfriend above him, thinking she needed his attention more than Jack even though it was in fact, the other way around. He needed to go to Jack. He need to apologize.

**Yeah, you do. And maybe if you’re lucky, he won’t punch you in the face when you show up.**

He ignored Dark’s bitter thoughts as he walked down the neighborhood toward the demi-Demon’s home.   
But as soon as he neared Jack’s house, his own thoughts went wild. Will he lose Jack forever? Will he be tossed aside? Will Jack just ignore him completely after what had happened? Will he replace Mark with Dark completely after all of this?

**It wouldn’t surprise me if he did, I didn’t push him aside for anybody like you did. I didn’t let him down. Like you did.**

Mark’s hands clenched as Dark talked to him. He’s not going to replaced him with Dark, he couldn’t. Well, it’s his right to do whatever he wants because he’s his own person. He doesn’t own Jack. He doesn’t even like him like that. He doesn’t-.

“Oh, well look who it is.” Heather sighed as she opened the door and leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms. “Mark, what brings you here? Are you going to give Jack an earful again? Because if that’s your intention, I suggest you leave” Heather sneered as she moved to close the door. Mark reached his hand out and stopped her from closing the door any more than it was. He breathed in, and out.

“Heather-.”

“Call me Mrs. Mcloughlin. Not Heather.” Mark grimaced at Mrs. Mcloughlin’s words. He’s really done it now, he’s pissed off his Mom’s best friend.

“Mrs. Mcloughlin, I didn’t come here to insult Jack. I came here to apologize to him. Can-…Can I please come in and see him?” Mark’s filled with regret and grief over seeing Heather like this. Who knows how Jack will react with him being here in person.   
The silence between the two of them now is so heavy that Mark can practically hear Heather’s mind twist and turn with her decisions of whether to let Mark in or not.   
Heather sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, go right on ahead, Mark.” She opened the door wider and made way for Mark to walk in, but before he could walk upstairs, he heard Heather clear her throat. He turned around.   
“Remember, if I see or hear you hurt my boy again, I don’t care if you’re the son of War. I don’t care if you’re a demi-demon. I will make you regret that you were ever born.” Then she let him go. Goose-bumps formed on Mark’s arms and legs at Heather’s grim expression as she let him go. As he walked up the stairs he could feel her eyes burn holes in the back of his head.

**Wait.**

Dark pulled back on his mind, making him stop in front of Jack’s bedroom door. “What?” Mark thought back with a bit of a shaking voice.

**He won’t let you in his room if you’re you. Let me take over and I’ll explain everything. He trusts me more than you right now and I’m the only way you even have a chance to win Jack’s trust back.**

Mark thought it over a bit. He was right, telling from Jack’s text, he’s hurting. He doesn’t want to break Jack any more than he already has. He nods slightly and feels himself slouch as he feels Dark come in from the back of his mind and then to the front.

Dark breathes as he approaches more at Jack’s door. He’s nervous. He’s so nervous.   
He doesn’t want to see Jack hurt. He doesn’t want to see anyone hurt Jack. And he doesn’t want Anti to get hurt. He knocks on the door.

“Mom, I told you, I’m fine.” Jack says. Dark grimaces as he hears Jack’s voice. All hushed, rasped, and hurt. And he barely hears Jack’s last words.   
“…I’m fine…” he hears a sniffle. He can feel Anti’s utter rage and turmoil pulse through the walls in waves. Each one stronger than the last. 

“Jack, Anti…” Dark whispers as gentle and as calm as he can. “It’s me, Dark. Can I please come in?” He hears shuffling from behind the door and the door opens. The first thing that he sees is Jack. And he looks awful.   
His eyes are puffy and his face is pale. His hair is a mess and his posture is weak as he stands before the Demon. Dark’s angry, he so fucking angry. If he could punch Mark in the face, he would’ve done it already. He puts a hand between Jack’s shoulder blades and pulls him into a warm and desperate embrace.   
Dark feels Jack’s tears slowly slide off of his cheeks and onto his shirt. He feels him melt into the other and wraps his arms around the other demi-demon in a tight hold as he begins to sob.

Mark’s in his mind, watching all of this unfold. He can’t believe it, he did this. He caused Jack to feel this way. He caused him to cry. He caused him to feel this way. Mark’s angry, he’s so angry with himself. He’s so disappointed.   
All he wanted to do was prove a point to the rest of them. He didn’t want to be forced into a relationship with someone. He wanted to prove them wrong by being with someone else. But, that soon changed when he actually began to develop feeling for Diana. He’s so confused. He feels these things when he’s with jack, he feels complete when he’s with Jack, he feels safe and secure. But with Diana, he has feeling of love and he feels the need to look out and to protect her from everything and anything. But when he’s with her, he feels like he’s cheating on Jack. But when he starts to think about Jack in all of the ways that make his heart flutter, he feels like he’s cheating on Diana. He doesn’t know what to do…

Dark picks Jack up as he hugs the other. He walks into the room with Jack in his hands as he turns around and closes the door behind the both of them. Dark walks over to Jack’s bed and sits down, still holding the other in his arms.

“I-I don’t get it. Why does he like her?” Jack quietly says, trying to calm his sobs. Dark feels like Jack has more to say, so he doesn’t add anything. “Why doesn’t he love me? Why doesn’t he love me like I love him? Or how much I love you?”

Right there, Mark realizes. He, he loves him? Jack loves Mark? No, he couldn’t have. Did he? Is Dark somehow altering this somehow?

**No Mark, Jack loves you.**

Dark’s thoughts to him have annoyance plastered all over his tone. Has Jack loved Mark all of this time and he’s never noticed it? How couldn’t he have noticed before this? All of the blushing when Mark said something toward him, all of the times he’s been sad when Jack sees him and Diana together. How couldn’t he have noticed before?

“I don’t know Jack, I don’t know…” Dark murmurs as he runs his hands in Jack’s hair. The two of them sit there for about fifteen minutes, just being there for each other and being close. “How’s Anti?” Dark asks. He’s felt Anti’s dark aura this whole time, and he hasn’t seen or talked to him either. Jack shifts and Dark lets him go.

“Not good, not good at all.” The both of them hear as they look ahead of them toward a mirror as they see Anti rest his elbows on his knees. He looks as bad as Jack looks, and it angers him. “Not good at fucking all.” Anti runs his hands through his hair with shaky hands.

“Anti-.” Dark tries. Anti looks up to meet their gaze and the both of them gasp. Anti’s sclera is pitch black and his iris is a faded green with no light behind it. Black tears are running down his face and down his cheeks as he stares back at the both of them with bunched eyebrows. His skin his as white as a ghost and his hands are shaking uncontrollably.

“Dark.” Anti cuts in. “Tell that piece of horse shit you call a human counterpart to stop lip locking with that blunt blonde and come over here so I can kick him in the dick.” Anti growled. Dark’s fist clutched at the sound of Anti’s insult toward Diana.

 **Mark, stop it.** Dark warns. Mark tries to calm down and succeeds when Dark’s fist loosens.

Anti’s form faded away in the mirror and he appeared in his ghost-form with his tail attached to Jack as he appeared in front of the both of them. He sighed as he walked to the other side of Dark and leaned his head on the Demon’s shoulder.

“That’s one reason why I came here.” Dark mumbled to the both of them, causing to get their attention. “Mark’s not with Diana.” The both of their eyes widened as they heard Dark say that.

“Wait, you’re in control?” Jack asked, he was answered with Dark nodding in response. “So that means, he heard _all_ of that?” Jack added. Dark nodded. Jack cursed under his breath as he held his head in his hands. He stood up from the bed and started to slowly pace around the room.

“Fuck it. Mark, if you’re listening, I do love you. But I bet you don’t even care because you’re probably just thinking about your precious Diana to even listen to me, never the less know that you’re here.” Jack said toward Mark, not realizing that Mark was in fact listening. He was listening to all of it. And he was in utter pieces. But before Anti or Dark could butt in, “you know what? Mark if you really are listening, prove it by taking over Dark.” Dark sighed, he closed his eyes.

Wait, what? Mark asked, panicked.

 **Mark, don’t fuck this up.** Dark said to him as Mark took back control of his body. Mark opened his eyes and he was met with blue ones. Mark stood up, stammering.

“I-I, uhh, um…J-Jack? I, uh…” Mark’s nerves weren’t helping as he stumbled when he tried to talk. Mark looked up to Jack whose eyes are widened.

“Mark?” Jack murmured as he slowly walked towards the other with shaking legs. “You…did you come to see me, or did Dark?” He asked, straightening up as he stood before the other.

“I did. I promise.” Mark reassured him as he stepped one step closer to him. He took another nervous and shaking breath. “I meant what I said in the text. I snapped and I wasn’t thinking straight and I just snapped when you said all of those things to Diana-.” Jack’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. “And I know how much apologizing that I do, you’ll never forgive me and I know that. But I needed to come over here and tell you that I’m sorry…And now that I know you love me…” Jack’s eyes widened as he listened and anticipated Mark’s next choice of words.   
“And I-I…Uh. Fuck it!” Mark exclaimed a little at the end, walking toward Jack in haste. Jack tried to back up, but Mark caught him in his arms before he could step away any more. Mark wrapped his arms around the other and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“I…I love you.”

“But, Diana-.”

Mark shook his head as he lifted it off of the other’s shoulder and locked their eyes. “I wanted to go out with her to avoid from being forced to be with someone that I didn’t freely choose on my own. I wanted to prove to everybody and myself that I could be free and choose whoever I wanted.” Mark told. “Even though I did develop some feeling for her, I felt like something was wrong. I felt like I was cheating. I felt like I was just hurting and not actually healing.”

Jack felt pin pricks behind his eyes. Could Mark really be telling with the truth and not pulling some sick prank on him for insulting Diana recently? Does Mark actually love him, or is he lying?   
“Do you…Do you actually like me, or is this some kind of a joke?” Jack quietly asked, feeling prepared to take whatever Mark has in store for him.

“Jack…” Mark’s expression softened as he heard Jack’s words. He shouldn’t be too surprised at what he’s hearing from the other though, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel hurt over it. “I’m not lying. No matter how many times I have to tell you, no matter how many times I have to convince you, I’m not lying. It’s not a joke. This is real.” Mark smiled as he reached down and took Jack’s hand in his, rubbing circles into Jack’s knuckles. “And just to prove it,” Mark made the space between them lessen as he stepped closer to the other and put one hand on Jack’s cheek. “I’m going to do something I haven’t gotten a chance to do for myself.”

“Mark, what’re you do-!?” Jack’s words cut off as soon as he felt Mark close the gap between them. The hand that was holding Jack’s hand soon made its way to the side of Jack’s neck and he deepened the kiss.   
This kiss, this wasn’t forced. This wasn’t fake. This. Wasn’t. Fake.

It was all real, and Jack could feel it. He can feel all of it. He can feel Mark’s consent in it. He can feel Mark’s mirrored love in it. He can feel all of it. And he loves it.

-.-

“You ready?” Mark asked Jack as he put his hand on the door knob while holding the other’s hand.

“I would say yes, but it is my mom so…” The two of them laughed softly as mark nodded and twisted the door knob. The two of them walked downstairs while holding the grip on each other’s hands like their life depended on it, like they would lose the other as soon as they let go.   
As soon as the two of them walk to the bottom of the stairs, Jack’s mother glares at Mark with a look that could kill, but she soon made her way to their hands and were eyes were practically glowing.

“AAAHHH!” She exclaimed happily as she rushed toward the two of them, clashing into them with a big hug.

“YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER?!” The three of them looked toward the couches where they saw Lisa standing up from the couch with her jaw practically to the ground.

“Mom?! When did you get here?!” Mark asked, still not letting go of Jack’s hand. And that Jack’s thankful for.

“Oh, Heather told me to come here as soon as you left for Jack’s room. She told me that, hold on-.” She cut herself off to pull her phone out of her pocket, tapping on it. “Oh, here it is, ‘You better come over just in case your son makes a decision that would lead him to go six hundred and sixty six miles underground’. Aaand that text was from Heather.” The two mother laughed at Heather’s text while leaving their sons to look toward each other with nervous looks in their eyes as they nervously laughed.

“Wait. Mom I thought you were supporting me and Diana?” Mark questioned with a very confused face.

“Honey, can’t you see it through your thick skull? I was using reverse-psychology on you, sweetie.” Lisa told him with an over exaggerated expression. “But speaking of her, what are you going to do?”

Mark thought, he did just cheat on her, didn’t he? But, then again, he felt like he was cheating when he was with her… “I’m going to break up with her. I don’t like her anymore, thanks to this guy~.” Mark hummed as he bumped into Jack’s side with playful intent that left the other blushing ten different shades of red.

“OH! Since you two are finally together after all this time, Mark should stay over tonight!” Heather announced as she pointed to the two of them to emphasize her point.

“What-?!” Jack began, but as soon interrupted.

“No, no! You don’t have anything to do tomorrow do you? You can totally spend the night!” Lisa insisted as she made her way toward the door.

“But, mom-! I don’t have any other clothes!” Mark exclaimed toward her before she could reach the door.

“Mark, when has that ever stopped you before?” Lisa said to him as she opened the door. “Bye-bye, honey!” Before Mark could reply though-,

“See you later, dude! Love you!” Heather exclaimed toward Lisa before the door closed. She turned back toward the two demi-demons who were looking to her strangely. “What?” Heather shrugged. The two decided to brush it off because their mothers are crazy, always have been.

-.-

As time wore on, the two of them had gotten tired and here they are now, in bed. Mark is shirtless yet again with a pair of Jack’s sweatpants. Along with Jack who was in a pair of sweatpants and a black tank-top.   
Mark has his arm across Jack’s stomach as Jack lays on his back and Mark on his side, turned toward Jack. As the two of them laid there, Jack started to intertwine their fingers and play with both of their hands.

“Did you really mean it?” Jack paused as he look at their figure nails. “Are you really going to break up with her? With Diana?” Jack turned his head up to look at Mark with soft eyes that Mark could see in the dim lit room.

“I meant it. I love you Jack, not her. Not anymore.” Mark reassured Jack as he brought their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Jack’s hand, which helps calm Jack down a bit. “I love you Jack, I won’t love anyone else. If I ever cheat on you, punch me in the face right then and there.” Even though Mark said in in a very serious tone, Jack just burst out laughing at Mark the more he talked.   
“What? Jack, I’m serious. No matter what’s happening, no matter what I say, punch me in the face as hard as you can. I don’t care if I die, punch me in the face right then and there.”

“I’m going to hold you up to that, Mark. And if not me, Anti will.”

**He will Mark, don’t even think he won’t.**

The both of them fell silent, just enjoying each other’s company of being close to each other without any interruptions or over the top confessions. All of its just really nice.   
Jack then rolled toward Mark and snuggled into the red haired demi-demon’s body, finally relaxing and going to sleep. And not long after, Mark joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE OF THIS IS CANON TO THE ACTUAL STORY. I just want to make that very clear that this is an idea I had that was inspired and that if a fanfiction of a fanfiction. (I know, very meta of me)

Mark fluttered his eyes with a smile over his face. “Hey Jack, are you awake-.” Mark cut himself off as soon as he felt nothing beside him. He turned toward where Jack was supposed to be laying and he didn’t see him. Panic started to boil in him as he looked around the room. This wasn’t Jack’s room. That’s for damn sure.

“Dark-.” Mark growled in his mind toward his Demon. “What the hell was that dream?” Mark asked him with a growing irritation spreading across his mind. But Mark soon discovered that he was the only one he was talking to. He sat up in his bed and braced himself as he sat. Whatever Mark’s doing right now, he’s doing a damn well job of hiding in their mind. He can’t even feel him sleeping or he can’t feel him anywhere.

But another disturbing thing is how real it all felt. It felt genuine, and truthful. And he…He shouldn’t even be saying this right now, but he meant everything that he said. Or at least it felt like he meant it. All of the emotions he went through, they felt as real as they come. And everything he said seemed all too real to him, even when it came to what Dark had said.

Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, he misses it. He misses telling Jack how he really feels and feeling that weight being lifted from his chest. He misses the feeling of Jack in his arms, he misses the feeling of the kiss. He misses sharing his feelings to Jack and having those feelings told to him, even if they were through a hurt tone. He misses the feeling of Jack right next to him, holding his hand and playing with their fingers. He misses being told ‘I love you’ and he misses saying it back to someone he really loves.

Wait, what is he thinking? He loves Diana and only Diana, he only likes Jack as a close friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He shouldn’t even be thinking all of this over, he should just shrug it off as such prank that Dark pulled and go on with it. This is practically cheating, isn’t it? He’s thinking about someone else more than a friend way even though he’s in a relationship with someone else.   
But…

He can’t help that it all feels fake with Diana. It feels like he’s just there for her because he feels pity toward her. He can’t help that he has to force saying that he loves Diana to other people. He can’t help saying he loves her to Jack.   
He can’t help that whenever he thinks about Jack this way, it feels comfortable. It feels right. It feels like it’s thoughts that he needs to think about.

“That’s it.” Mark muttered as he jumps off of his bed and goes to his dresser, grabbing a pair of dark jeans along with a simple white t-shirt. But before he could go out the door, he felt a very heavy but familiar feeling in his head. He groaned as he swayed a bit.   
“It’s about time! What were you doing?”

**I was comforting Jack before you so rudely ‘missed me’ now what do you want?**

“So wait, how long were you over there?” 

**I went there right after we talked yesterday when you were daydreaming about how ‘he would make a great boyfriend’. I went over there and comforted him while you slept, and then I decided to spend the night with him after that.**

“So…You weren’t in my mind last night?”

**No, I wasn’t. If you’re accusing me of causing another one of your dreams, you’d be wrong.” Dark replied. “But out of curiosity, what was the dream?**

“You can see it for yourself, can’t you?” Mark sighed as he walked out of his door. As he walks out the door, he can feel Dark look through the dream.

**And you think I did this?**

“It couldn’t have been me, okay? I can’t see why you can’t keep your feelings about the both of them to yourself.”

 **And I can’t see why you can’t accept the fact that I was at Jack’s house all night and you were the one who thought of the dream all by yourself. Admit it, you like Jack. No matter how many times you keep denying it, you love him. This dream just further proved it.** Dark told him in a rather annoyed tone.

Mark curled his hands into fists as he rushed out the door, not telling his mother where he was going first.   
“Look, just to show you, I’m going to go to Diana’s right now and I’m going to prove that I love her and not Jack.” Mark thought as he advanced down the neighborhood toward Diana’s house.   
And just to prove it, I’m going to make a bet with you. Mark waited for Dark’s response.

 **Hmm…go on.** Dark hummed.

“If I cause you to feel feelings to Diana, you drop trying to make me love Jack. Are we clear?”

Dark didn’t even have to think about this, but he isn’t going to drop it here. **And if I don’t feel anything, you go to Jack, and kiss him. If you don’t feel anything, I’ll drop the whole thing. How’s that for a deal?**

“Deal. Deal?’

**Deal.**

-.-

Mark walks up the steps to his girlfriend’s house. And he’s nervous.   
He’s normally not nervous for a lot of things, but this time he is. This time, he feels like he’s going to faint. But nevertheless, he takes a breath and when he escapes through his mouth he knocks on the door three times. About five seconds later, the door opens and there is Diana standing in the doorway.

“Hey Markie~” Diana sang as she practically bounced in place while look at him. Mark looked up and down Diana. She wore a shirt that was a little too big for her so much so that it hung off of her shoulders. The shirt’s length was a little bit over the length of her fingertips at the bottom, but Mark could also see a shy part of a pair of baby blue shorts. Mark was mesmerized as he saw her in full view, god she was so perfect and innocent.   
“If I’d known that you would be here, I would’ve worn something a little more appropriate…” She added with a puffed out lip and doe eyes.

“I, uh..., it’s more than fine Diana, I came here a bit out of the blue!” Mark stammered.

“Oh Markie, you’re so goofy! Come on, let’s go up to my room!” She said as she grabbed his hand and ran upwards to her room, not noticing the blush that crept onto Mark’s face as she led him. Once she got to her room, she opened the door and led Mark in, shutting the door behind her, which made Mark blush even more.   
“Teddy Bear! You’re all red now!” Diana said as she sat on her bed. “Are you sick? Here, let me see?” she said, her tone dripping with innocence as she rubbed circles into her mattress. Mark blushed even harder now as he walked toward the bed and sat down a bit too fast. She giggled as she raised her hand to Mark’s forehead, like Anti had done not too long ago.

_Jack…_

Mark shook his head, while also shaking Diana’s hand off of his forehead. “Mark? What’s wrong?” She asked with a confused and worried look in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong by accident?”

“No!” Mark exclaimed. “No, you didn’t do anything. But, uh…Diana, can I ask you something?” Mark asked, practically shaking from his nerves.

“Oh…Of course, Mark!” Diana smiled, making Mark also smile. Mark breathed again, as he shimmied a little closer to the other.

“Can I…can I kiss you?” Mark asked her.

“Of course you can! We are dating after all. Did you forget that, Mark?” Diana laughed. Mark chuckled as well before he look to her with soft eyes. The two of them faced more toward each other as they sat on the bed. Mark put his hand on her cheek and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Mark felt excited and warm when he kissed her, but he noticed something. He didn’t feel anything more than that. No sparks. He could practically feel Dark shaking his head with his smug attitude.

Mark pulled away from her and sighed. “…Mark? What’s wrong?” Diana stumbled over her words a bit as she asked. “Did I do something wrong?” Mark couldn’t help but sigh again.

“I’m sorry, Diana…I tried.” Mark mumbled.

“What…what do you mean?”

“I’m so sorry…I didn’t want this to happen but, I don’t…Love you” Mark admitted in a low and quiet tone. He waited for her response. He waited for her cries. He waited for her response.    
But all he got were chuckles. Which escalated into a laugh, which led to a harder laugh. Mark looked up toward her in confusion as he felt the bed shift when Diana stood up from the bed and slightly paced around the room.   
“W-wait, what?” Mark stammered. “You’re…You’re not mad?”

“So. You finally admitted the fact that you have feelings for the demi-demon, huh?” And right then and there, Mark was stricken with fear. How did she know!? How, the _fuck_ did she know!?

“H-how do you know that?” Mark stammered. Diana walked closer to the bed, causing Mark to crawl away from her.

**Mark, Mark let me take over! NOW**

He didn’t hear his Demon half through his mind rushed with afraid thoughts.

“Oh Mark.” Diana sighed as she walked closer. Mark wanted to move away from her more, but he couldn’t move. “I’m sorry, that was very up-front of me. I bet you have questions, don’t you?” mark wanted to retort, but he soon felt his words being caught in his throat.

**Mark, get out of here!**

Mark couldn’t do anything, so he just nodded.

“Alrighty then, I’ll answer them all!” Diana sang as she stepped away from the bed to sit on a chair that was placed across from Mark.

“Now, how do I know about you and Sean; I know about the two of you because I’m an angel from heaven. But, I’m about to be a fallen angel soon because angels that go against their orders to meddle with Satan’s business. And so, I found out about you two happening and I wanted to have a little fun~. I wanted to test how much you really love Sean, so I turned into an ‘innocent angel’ of a person and make you fall for me.   
“But you know what? I acted blunt! I acted very stupid and very odd to get you to break up with me and then go for Sean. But you didn’t do that, did you? You didn’t do what you were meant to do. You didn’t go after Sean, even though you know that you have feelings for the boy.” Mark grimaced at her answers. But then he looked at her up and down again.

“Oh, I don’t look like an angel, do I? Well, I could show you my true form, but that would cause the other angels to know where I am. And I’m not done playing with you yet~.” Diana leaned closer to him, which Mark responded with an uncomfortable expression.   
“Another question I see! ‘Why me?’ ‘Why don’t you leave me alone now?’ It’s quite simple, really. If I went to Sean, he wouldn’t have fallen for it. He would’ve answered my questions and done everything I wanted, but he wouldn’t have fallen for me since he already has feelings toward you.” Mark’s eyes widened at that. Did Jack really love him? She is an angel, they tell the truth, don’t they?

“Why yes, darling, we can’t really lie. But back to the matter at hand before you so rudely interrupted with your thoughts.   
“I went to you because you needed a way to show everybody that you didn’t have feelings for Jack. You wanted to choose who you wanted to fall in love with. You wanted to be free, so you took my bait and you fell for me.”

Mark feels so betrayed. He thought he could trust her. He thought he needed to protect her, he felt like he could really love her…

“My boss, you’re still on that whole business? I thought you would’ve asked something else already.” Diana sighed as she stepped leaned a more toward Mark, giving him a sly smile.

 **Mark-. GET OUT OF HERE.** Mark’s eyes flashed a bright red when Dark screamed. **FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD AND GET. OUT. OF. THERE.**

“Oh, Demon boy is afraid, I see? Well, better let you boys go…” Diana stood up from her chair and paused. “I have a better idea. Why have the games end here? Why not adding a new objective to the mix!” She said excitedly as she turned toward the Demi-demon whose eyes are still flashing red. She advanced toward him and placed her hand on the side of his head, feeling Mark’s desperate attempt at escape.

“NO! What are you doing?! LET ME GO!” Mark screamed in his head, trying his damnedest to scream, but all that came out was a small whimper.

“I am going to take enough of that Demon powers of Dark’s that he won’t be able to go out of your body or be able to take over. And I’m going to take every moment and memory you’ve ever had with your precious little Demi-Demon, and erase them.” She took her hand away from his head. But as she took her hand away, there was something like a trail of red smoke that was attached to her palm. She led the red smoke into the gem of a translucent ring, turning the ring black with a red shine. She stepped toward him once more.   
“Don’t worry, Mark. The natural love and attraction the two of you have toward each other will break the curse, won’t it?” She finished as she slipped the ring on Mark’s hand. The last thing Mark heard before blacking out were the sounds of Diana’s laugh, and the faint sound of Dark’s muffled cries.

-.-

“Jack” Anti called our as he looked at Jack through the mirror. “Please, talk to him today.” Anti asked his human half as he got dressed. Jack didn’t even give him a glance.

“Look,” Anti grunted as he walked over to the front of Jack. Jack felt Anti place a hand on his shoulder. “At least confront him about it? Hey- I know you hate confrontation, but you at least need to do it today…Just, just let off some steam, will ya? It would do you some good” And that’s when Anti disappeared back in Jack’s head.

He looks at his phone, no new messages.

Honestly, he doesn’t expect it. Why would he? He grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder, opening the door and going down stairs.   
All he’s wearing today was just a lazy pick of a black and green shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Jack.” Heather says to him before he can make it out the door. “You can stay home if you want, you don’t have to go if you’re not feeling well” She says gently as she walks up to him.

“Its fine, mom. Thanks” Jack replies with a half attempt at a smile. Heather responds by hugging him and mumbling I love you into his shoulder. “I love you too, mom.” He says before he walks out the door and down the street.

Once Jack gets through the gates and through the doors, he walks toward his locker with a bent head as he puts it the combination.

“Hey, Jack” Jack turns his head toward Felix and Ken. “We heard what happened Saturday, are you okay?” Felix asks.

“What? Guys, I’m fine! I got a sick VR head set so I call that a win.” Jack says with forced energy. But, he can see that the two guardians can see through him, but they drop it. And Jack’s thankful for that. Jack shut his locker and with a bowed head, he walked forward. When he walked forward, he accidentally bumped into someone. He stumbled backward a bit and looked up to see who it was. It was Mark.

“Oh hey, Mark. Sorry…” Jack said as he rubbed his head. Jack looked up from his aching head and looked at Mark, and at that moment Jack’s eyes widened.

“It’s fine! But…I’m sorry who are you again?”


	3. Maybe They Can Start Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to bare with me here, because even though the original fic's chapters are like 9000+ words (Which is insane, so big kudos to them!) but I'm not one fore big chapters so you're going to have to bare through the long update times and short chapters.

“It’s fine! But…I’m sorry who are you again?” Mark said with a smile, an expecting grin and friendliness in his eyes.   
But when Jack looked into Mark’s eyes, he couldn’t see Mark recognize him. Not even a _little_ bit.

Jack stepped back in shock over what he had seen and heard, he has to be joking…He has to be. Jack spaced out as he stared at Mark, trying to make since of it.

“Hey-, are you okay, there?” Mark asked as he put his hands on Jack’s shoulder and shook him a bit before taking his hand away.

“W-what?” Jack stumbled as he tried to regain his posture a bit.

“Yeah you almost fell there, are you sick? Do you need to be taken to the nurse’s office?” Mark looked at him through and through now, waiting for a response. But Jack couldn’t do it, his breath got caught in his throat as he tried to finds the words. But he shook his head as he straightened his back a bit more.

“Yeah, yeah…I’m ugh, good” Jack replied with his head bent.

“Well, that’s good! But what’s your name, again?” Mark asked him. Jack was about to question him just before Mark leant forward a bit from being pushed a bit from behind.

_Diana._

She had a little pastel dress on with a little baby blue bag strapped to her shoulders with her hair pushed back in a loose pony-tail. Mark grunted a bit before he started to giggle along with the girl beside him.   
“Hey, baby! You look very nice today~” Mark said before lightly pecking her nose before she held onto his arm.

“Aw, thank you Marky!” Diana squealed as she practically jumped on Mark’s arm. She then looked toward Jack with the same brightness in her eyes.   
“Oh! Jack, was it? I see that Mark finally met you!” She giggled as she leaned a bit more into Mark’s side, making Jack’s hand clench.

“Wait, this is the same Jack that Felix and Ken always talk about?” Mark asked to anyone who would answer with a smile on his lips as he placed his hand down on her arm like they were a newly married couple. Jack looked down at his hand and there was a black ring on his fore-finger.

 _Jack, everything feels off…_ He can feel Anti shaking in his mind and it’s making him anxious. Mark was one thing, but Dark was a whole other problem.

“Uh, yeah. I’m… Jack” Jack greeted as he messed around with his lock on his locker out of nervous habit of needing to fidget with something. Just as Mark was about to say something, the bell rang and Diana dragged Mark away, who in turn, dragged Felix and Ken away with Jack following slowly behind.

-.-

Meanwhile, Mark was very confused in class.

He knew it was an honest mistake to just bump into somebody in the halls, but this guy was different about it. Instead of yelling or just brushing it off, he just stood there and stared.   
Mark would’ve usually marked it off as the new kid liking Mark and that wouldn’t bother him. But…The more he looks back on that look that Jack had gave him, the more he looked back the more he felt like he was looking as if he was shocked and then he spaced out.   
He couldn’t put his finger on it why his heart had clinched when he saw the teen with that look, or why he wanted to take hold of him and make that look go away. But he soon wrote that off as him just being caring about others, nothing more.

Mark stares at Jack while he thinks about what had happened not thirty minutes ago. But the boy in question as hunched over his desk, looking at the clock. Maybe he was one of those students who were just, sad? Maybe that was just it, maybe he Jack was a sad student?

**No.**

**No he isn’t.**

A voice chimed in. And he knew exactly who that was. But for some reason, he was quieter. More so at the back of his mind and not his front. He could barely hear him, which was strange.

 _Shut up, Dark. I don’t need your input._ Mark thought to his Demon bitterly. Mark closed his eyes and shut Dark out. And that hushed him. But he couldn’t help to think on Dark’s words and actually take his word for it because it did seem terribly out of place for the teen to be sad. It was like he knew him better than that, even though he had only just met him for the first time not long ago.   
And he thinks back on that.

He always hears Felix and Ken talk about Jack and he hears about the green-haired from the two demons any chance they get. He hears about him and they say that he goes to this school, but he only had just met him today.   
He knows everybody in this school, he knows everybody and everybody knows him, but he didn’t know Jack. Weird.   
He can’t write it off as Jack playing hooky and being a school delinquent and skipping class because when he thinks about it, it’s like his mind physically rejects it into the ether because he knows that’s wrong.

Even though he doesn’t know him.

“Hey, Marki~ why aren’t you paying attention to me? Are you giving someone else doe-eyes?” Diana pouted as she tried to hold his arms as they were sitting by each other.   
“You wouldn’t do that, right Mark?” She puckered her bottom lip as she said so. Was weird to him in that moment was his first reaction to it. He wanted to rip his arm away from Diana and go to sit by Jack. But as soon as that thought came, he pushed it far back in his mind as Diana played with his ring. He took a breath, and he soon paid Mark no attention when he looked into Diana’s eyes and everything else just melted away.

“Who would I be looking at, again?” Mark smirked as he linked their pinkies together in between their seats, not caring about anything else than the warmth that filled his heart.

But he what he didn’t pay attention too was the clinching of his heart and the cries in his mind.

****_No.  
Look at Jack.   
…Please…_

-.-

When the lunch bell rang, he and Diana practically skipped out of class. But they didn’t because of the arms that obstructed their way as they were wrapped around of one another as they walked slowly toward the cafeteria.   
Mark smiled as he saw Felix and Ken at their table, he walked toward them.

**_Jack’s also sitting there…_ **

“You guys don’t mind if Diana joins us again, do you?” Mark chuckled as Diana sat down and then him. Mark smiled toward Diana but then looked towards his friends who had their eyes glued toward Diana’s wrist. Mark’s smile had fallen when he looked down and saw that they were looking at his bracelet that was now on Diana’s wrist. Diana leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, playing with his ring that was on his hand.   
Mark felt his heart flutter and then he started to giggle a bit as he looked but up toward his friends without a care in the world and smiled.

“Guys, Diana just wanted to wear it for a day. Calm down~” Mark giggled again when Diana bumped into his side. The two teens cleared their throats.

“And uh Mark, we invited Jack to sit at our table.” Felix told Mark, obviously telling him to pay attention to their friend. Mark looked up from Diana and looked toward Jack.  
His eyes were averted toward his lunch that he was picking at with his fork with one hand, and messing with his black gauges with Chinese characters that Mark didn’t recognize before. Jack, without looking at Mark, pulled his hand away from his ear and waved a bit at Mark before his hand went back to fiddling.

“Oh sorry Jack, I didn’t see you there.” Mark answered a bit in a rush before turning his gaze back toward Diana.

Pay attention to him…  
please...

But yet again, Mark didn’t hear Dark’s wavering powerless pleas.

-.-

Jack. SOMETHING IS WRONG!!

Anti has been screaming at him all day and he’s tried to take control in front of Mark several times already in that day.

But Jack hasn’t ignored him.

Jack had been on edge ever since Anti had first said that everything felt weird, Jack had suggested that maybe it was because of Diana, or maybe it was because Mark barely seemed to be effected by his outbreak just a couple days ago. Or maybe it was because it was the fact that Mark didn’t recognize Jack.

But each time Anti had said that that wasn’t it and that it felt like something was wrong with Dark because he could sense him, but it felt like there was a barrier between them. It had felt like he couldn’t sense him, couldn’t call out to him. Anti had also explained to Jack that when they had bumped into each other, the feeling that their fathers had put on them felt like they were fading in and out. Jack had asked maybe that was because they didn’t need the attraction anymore and now it’s fading away. But Anti had quickly told him that that wasn’t it and that it had felt like Dark wasn’t there at all and that it wasn’t the attractiveness that they felt toward one another.

But now, ever since he saw Diana wear Mark’s bracelet and his newly found ring, Anti had informed Jack several times that the ring wasn’t of this realm, but it wasn’t hellish. Anti had explained that it had felt like dark’s magic, but its origins weren’t evil. They were more…Peaceful? Anti couldn’t put his finger on it, but he expressed how much that ring probably had something to do with Mark and Dark…And how he didn’t know yet.   
But, the tone in that Anti had when he had told him that made Jack believe everything that he said without a second thought. He too had found that ring quite…Unnerving.   

Before school ended though, Jack was debating on whether he should confront Mark or not. About how he’s been acting or the ring, Jack knew not.   
His legs didn’t do as they were told and they walked up to him.

“Oh, hi again Jack” Mark stretched a bit, actually paying attention to Jack. “Once again, I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t see you when I walked when I should’ve.” Mark smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and seemed to be acting pretty optimistic. Is this what Mark would be like if they just hadn’t met? If they hadn’t got mixed into all of this Demi-demon drama?

“Oh no, it was my fault, I was looking at my feet instead of what was in front of me so it was all mine.” Jack had replied with a forced smile. Small talk was always so awkward…

“So…”

“So…When did you get your hair done?” Jack had asked as he pointed toward Mark’s red hair. Even though his legs acted without his permission, he didn’t want his mouth too.

“Oh…I uh…you won’t believe me, but this is natural.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck, pick showing up in his face.   
“When did you get your done?” Mark pointed toward Jack’s as well.

“This is natural as well!” Jack had exclaimed a bit unwillingly and with a bit of forced joy.

“No way, really?!” Mark smiled happily as he looked at Jack with a shocked face.

They had shared the same questions they had shared and told the same things they had told each other when they had first met. The two kept talking.

Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could…Meet Mark again, get to know him again. Maybe he could start over with Mark. Maybe they have a chance this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! This is not the original and nothing I do in this is canon :D   
> but I hope you all enjoyed either way!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are highly appreciated! :D 
> 
> And also, I apologize if all of this felt a little fast-paced, you'll understand in the next chapter why it felt kinda weird. Questions will be answered and the story will go on!


End file.
